spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Warsaw
Warsaw, beautiful capitol of Poland is a large city and the pride of the Polish people, becoming there capitol after the union of north and south Poland as it was central. Warsaw is known as the Paris of the North for its beauty, tall buildings and sciences. Warsaw has a massive castle for the king in the middle, towering over the plentiful twists and turns of the expansive streets below. The city is rebuilt better than ever, after the horrible Polish war. This has given the people pride, believing without them there would be no war, and without the war no unity. History Foundation It began as a fort on the border between greater and lesser Poland. Founded on a strategic position above a hill and in a prime spot for trade it quickly grew into a important city for Greater Poland. Much of this growth was due to the fertile and easily tended lands of the fields in front of Warsaw. These provided ample sustenance and unique materials to trade. It was not yet capitol as then the capitol of Greater Poland was Krakow, but it quickly became an important city. However they noted its growing importance and strength as a border city, and devoted more resources to its upkeep and improvement. Trade was felt with lesser Poland, Sweden and other northern powers due to Warsaw having many resources in return to bargain with. The War for Warsaw The great Polish war, or war for Warsaw, was a aggressive war from lesser Poland to push claims in Warsaw and put it into there possession. Warsaw was the centerpiece of a war for the fate of Poland. If Warsaw fell, the lesser Poles would likely be emboldened and push deeper into Greater Polish land. Warsaw was heavily defended in anticipation for the war. Siege of Warsaw The lesser Poles launches a great siege of Warsaw, Bashing down the walls and charging through the gates of the beautiful city. Intense battle raged through the very streets. It is said they even killed civilians as they rampaged through the bloody streets of Warsaw. The bloodiest battle in Polish history, the so called red day has a memorial holiday every year in Poland. However it grinned to a halt when the greater Poles were pushed to the palace. There they held there ground for a long amount of time. A eternal stalemate took hold. The king, Boleslav, came to the city as did the king of lesser Poland. They forged the treaty of Warsaw, ending the war in white peace. This treaty condemned any further warfare b between the two powers. Polish Union When the Polish Union was founded after the bloody and costly war for Warsaw, they turned to Warsaw for a potential capitol. Warsaw was near destroyed, the walls in ruins and much of the city. However the Polish people are adaptable and set to work industriously to rebuild the city once again to its former fame. They missed the days of Warsaw dominating Politics of the region. Together the two Poland’s now united funded the rebuilding of Warsaw with the best architects they could find. They rebuilt Warsaw together, better then ever. They built monuments for the treaty of Warsaw and it was a important fortress, trade site and Capitol once again. With this the dream of the people was achieved and Warsaw was launched again into the fray of politics as a very valuable city. Great Northern War As the great northern war began Vladislav has spent much time in Warsaw plotting assaults to Sweden with Peter. He raised massive levies, many from Warsaw, and pushed into Sweden. When his attack was pushed back, the walls of Poland folded in. Now Warsaw’s under siege and the fields have been lost to Swedes, the war that they started shows them there error of there ways, through pain. Warsaw will fall to the enemy. It happened in a duel. King Radislav lost to Carolus outside of the city. Though Carolus was wounded, Radislav was dead. Carolus decided a puppet king would take the throne, King Randolf. With this move Poland was essentially under Swedish hands, and was no longer Stronkari. This led to Warsaw becoming the new base of Randolf. Interesting Locations Warsaw Palace The castle on a hill of the center of Warsaw, the home of the Warsaw royal line, cloaked in splendor and pride of Warsaw. Said to never fall, as shown in the war as being the last place to hold. The palace has a large and skilled retinue for its defense and its towering spires look across the plains, offering great places for the royalty to a observe from. The Throne of Poland sits within it, and from there rules the king. Warsaw Fields Outside Warsaw are the bountiful and fertile Warsaw fields where many farms were made in the past and in the present. It provides food for a large chunk of the nearby area, and has many hills. It is strange that even in the cold winters it is still able to grow plentiful winter foods. Warsaw Runestone A giant Runestone that has survived all of the problems and battle the city has faced. This stone is carved with many valuable and supposedly powerful Norse tunes, and though it is no longer widely practiced in these lands in favor of creatitism, the stone is still respected as a important part of Polish culture. It is a good example of old Norse runes and crafts. Category:City Category:Poland Category:Page